Pikachu : The Treasure Hunter
by HanaMi03
Summary: An ordinary person who has been reborn as Pikachu, but that's not all they were also sent to a world were there are no other Pokemon, instead sent to the world of One Piece. Their dream to be the World's Best Treasure Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**HanaMi03: _I have had this story for awhile so, yeah, I decided that, I shall post it! Hope you enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon or One Piece characters Just the plot and my OC**_

* * *

I was born as a Pokémon known to be a Pikachu. A small electric mouse with red cheeks. The only difference is that this Pikachu wasn't even born in the right world. I don't know what could of happened when I was still being created in the egg.

This egg has some how ended up in strange world. Where the in habitants of the island. Had people. I have grown up in this strange island and there weren't any other creatures like me to my knowledge.

I had learn things on my own. It was just a bonus. I had memories of my previous life. I was a human girl. That liked anime. I know of this species because of that knowledge. I have a small yellow body. I am a electric mouse. I decided to be different.

World was vast. I wanted to make my own kind of rules. I figure hey why not just go out and become a treasure hunter. I have been looking for lost treasure.

I decided to give myself a name. I didn't think it was fancy name. I thought it was unique. I decided to call myself.

Fumio J. Gold. My gender is well male. I think by this worlds standards. I think its male. I am not to concern about my sex. I will just go one with saying. I came from egg. I have no knowledge of who my parents are in this world.

I know my Island name is Catalyst. Which is some what cool name. The best part of this place. That because of my previous life. I can understand the human language. They can't understand me.

"Stop Thief!" I booked it as fast my little legs could carry me. I think my proper age would be like thirteen or something. There was a bandana in my mouth. I ran for my life as people chased me.

I escaped them with my speed and hiding in a place. I looked at the blue bandana that had skull on the head. I tied it on my head making me feel cool. I looked at myself in the window before jumping in the opposite direction.

I ran down to the harbor letting my nose guide me. I jumped up onto the ship. That had Jolly Roger. I snuck around the ship. I found a treasure map in the captains quarters. I looked at the treasure map smirking. I rolled it up tying it before putting it in my mouth. I jumped out of the window and escaped the ship. When I was in secluded place. I rolled up the map looking at the direction. That was for a different island. I sighed rolling it up. I guess, I will have to find more maps for treasure.

This was the start of my quest. I used my nose to find different things like berries or steal food when I liked a particular fish. I managed to escape my home island a boarding a passenger ship.

Year of traveling around by myself prove to be difficult. I have become quite the treasure hunter. I been to different dangerous caves. I have gotten a lot of gold on me. I was simply walking around in a town.

When I caught the smell of this male with green hair. He was different. I was in the tree spying on this human being who has passed me about three times. I watched him in curiosity when he came around again.

'This guys sense of direction..' I thought to myself. I was sporting a cool dog tag on my neck that had my name. It took a while for the person to make it for me awhile back. He finally got it right.

I wore the silver chain everywhere. I was crouched watching this male get all irritated with himself. I walked more close to the end of the branch.

Branch broke. I yelped hitting the ground. I had swirls in my eyes. I got up from the ground. I noticed eyes on me. I looked up at the guy who kind of smelled like blood. He had a curious look about him.

I rubbed the back of my head.  
"What the hell are you..?" He questioned. I wouldn't be able to tell if, I wanted to only being able to speak Pikachu.

I respond by saying my species. He stared some more.  
"Alright were the hell did the town go!?" He shouted. I sighed grabbing his pant leg. I motioned him to fallow me. He went to fallow me. I almost lost a few times. I eventually got him into town before leaving.

I went back to the tree. I grabbed my stick that had my gold wrapped into blanket. I walked into the market. I bought a bag that would fit around me. I placed my gold in there before going on a stealing spree running from people. I had a time of my life climbing on houses. I jumped from house to house.

I got away with all things. I have steeled from them. I don't make a habit of it since marines are a pain in the ass. I looked at the edge spying on the guy from earlier.

He was currently fighting some pirates. I watched him in action feeling quite impressed as he took them down.

He simply walked away. I jumped down going through there pockets. I found another Treasure map. I looked at it with interest scanning the details. I rolled it up scurrying away from the knocked out pirates.

I jumped over some barrels running down the pathway noticing a boat. That was about to leave that made me jump all the way on board. I was kind of shocked to see that it was the same guy who fought the pirates.

"You again." He stared at me. I jumped up on to his shoulder. I showed him my silver dog tag.  
"Fumio? that's your name?" He asked me. I nodded my head jumping down.  
"Roronoa Zoro." He introduced himself.

"What are you doing out here.?" Zoro asked me. I gave him a treasure map. He looked at the map.

"..Are you a Treasure Hunter..?" Zoro asked me. I nodded my head.  
"Nice to know you understand me." He admitted. I smile feeling proud of my intelligence grabbing the map.

"Do you know how to navigate..?" He asked me. I shook my head. He sighed laying down on boat.  
"something will turn up.." He stated. I was more surprised he didn't kick me over board. I decided to take a nap.

I crawled into my bag. I slept in there since it was big enough for me. I curled up taking snooze. When I awoke. The whole boat was being raised up. I heard a commotion. When I crawled out of the bag seeing the empty space that Zoro was suppose to occupy.

I looked on confusion. I put my bag over me. I peeked over seeing Zoro all tied up.  
"Pirate Hunter Zoro, today is where you finally meet your end, if I don't end up killing you the poison in your blood will.." The pirate captain laughed.

I had no obligations to save him. I know if I were to let him to die when I could of done something to stop him from dying.

I sighed making my choice. I jumped out of the boat. I ran and tackled the pirate captain who look surprised. I shocked him good using my electric abilities. I jumped off of him as he crew mates began to try and take me down. I jumped and avoided all of there weapons.

I managed to use my Iron Tail on most of them. I jumped at the captain again. Who was freaking out.

"Get this thing off of me!" He yelled out. I crawled around his body. I searched his pockets grabbing the antidote. I jumped in the air. I smacked him with my Iron Tail. He went flying. I walked over to Zoro.

I grabbed a little dagger cutting the rope. I then poured the antidote in his mouth. I sat there with him as he gasped coming back to life. He looked at me.

"Fumio?" Zoro questioned. I waved my paw at him. He looked at all the pirates that were taken down. I ran to the captains quarters. I took some of their gold adding it to my bag. I found another treasure map.

With my mission accomplished. I walked out on deck. Zoro was steering the ship into a town. He tied the pirates up. He looked at me.

"Thanks." He pet my head. That I never expected to feel so nice. He jumped off the ship with his loot.

I left a moment later finding the cave of these island. I went on my adventure through the dark cave. I slid down a couple of tunnels and avoided many traps. There was even a boulder that was trying to crush me. I came out alive finding the treasure at the very bottom of the cave.

I sniffed around the gold. I acquired a cool looking dagger. That had a dragon design. I found this really cool stone. That was all rainbow color. I was amazed by the brightness and decided to keep the stone.

It probably held some value. I searched around finding this bag. That was all blue. I sniffed it before opening up. I saw nothing. I reached in pulling out a old journal. I stared at for second putting it back in the bag. I took off my bag. I put my stuff inside of this bag. I took more gold putting it inside this bag. I crawled inside the bag discovering a whole new world inside this bag.

'From now on this is my magic bag..' I thought to myself. I crawled out. I said good by to my old bag before putting this new magic back on me. That suddenly adjusted to my size nicely.

'Magic Bag.' I thought to myself feeling happy from the find. I ventured out of the cave. I was quite happy with my find. I went out to venture to a different Island.

* * *

**HanaMi03 : _The first chapter yay! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R If you want to, xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HanaMi03: _Soooooo Much editing! xD in case your wondering the bold letters are when Fumio is talking, just thought, I would point that out, with that said here is the second Chapter ~_**

* * *

Its been a few days since departing from my last find. I ended up falling asleep in some kind of barrel. I know that it was my fault. I had a tendency to fall asleep in weird places. When I awoke up.

I was at a small village. I jumped out of the barrel smelling the air. This small village seems pretty peaceful.

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" A loud shout made me look at a guy. That had black curly hair. He ran passed me. I watched him be chased by other people. He was really fast. I decided to fallow watching him escape the people.

"Just kidding!" He laughed. I was kind of fascinated by his long nose. He turned around. He screamed having to notice me. He was backed against the bush. I tilted my head.

"W-what are you..?" He asked me.  
"Pikachu" I answered saying my species name. He blinked a few times. I stayed put seeing that he was shaking with fear.

He eventually moved closer to me. He reached over patting my head. He picked me up.  
"Your not so bad.." He relaxed petting me. I enjoyed the pat. He looked at the dog tag.

"Fumio..? is that your name?" He asked me. I nodded my head.  
"I am the Great Captain Usopp!" He boasted.

'Interesting..' I thought to myself. He went on about great adventures. He was petting my ear and scratching my chin.

"Cool bandana." He touched it as I beamed at his compliment.  
"How did you managed to get to Syrup Village..?" Usopp asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I gasped at the name. I jumped out of his arm.

He looked at me confused. I went inside of my bag. I looked through some of the maps. I had gathered. I took out the one. I was looking for coming out of the bag. Usopp freaked out. He looked at my bag in confusion.

I held out a map. Usopp grabbed it from me. He opened the map.

"This a Treasure map?!" Usopp looked at the map. I nodded my head. He frowned looking at it some more.

"..Do you want to find this treasure together..?" Usopp questioned me. I have a noise of approval.  
"Alright, lets do that tomorrow, you must be hungry.." Usopp picked me up. He carried me to his house.

That was kind of to big for one person.  
"My mother died, when I was little, so its just me." Usopp told me. I gave a sympathetic look as he made food the two of us.

I watched him cook. When he was done cooking. I looked at the soup. That was steaming and hot.

"..Fumio how did you come across the treasure map..?" Usopp asked me.  
"**I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I wanted..**" I said as he looked at me confused.  
"I see, you speak a different language, you can still understand me.?" Usopp questioned. I nodded my head.

"Great!" Usopp went on about different tales. I listened to him eating. This is the first time. Where I don't have to steal food.

Usopp made a pretty okay meal. I slept in a warm bed. The next day. I was up early seeing Usopp leave the house. The next second. I hear him shouting that pirates are coming. He was again chased around.

I put the bandana on my head. I walked out of the house seeing Usopp. The map was already in my mouth.

"Your already ready.." Usopp looked at me. I nodded my head.  
"Lets go!" Usopp picked me up. I looked at the map reading the directions of were the secret cave is that leads to treasure.

"Which way..?" Usopp asked me. I pointed as he walked in that direction. Where we had dead end. The only thing here was giant tree. I stared at the tree.

"There is nothing here.." Usopp looked around the place. I walked over to the tree touching it with my paw. I sniffed around the place. Usopp watched me. I climbed around the base using my nose picking up an unusual scent. I was up on a branch as Usopp looked at me.

"**here! **" I shouted. I jumped up hitting the are with my Iron Tail. When there was movement. Usopp caught me in his arms.

A pathway opened from the tree.  
"whoa.." Usopp stared at the dark tunnel. He looked pretty cautious as he entered the tree. Body was shaking. I kept patting his arm in reassurance.

At the bottom of the stair way. We entered a room. Where the door closed scaring him. He looked back.

"Oh no! what are we going to do if we can't get out!" Usopp shouted freaking out. I sighed. I resisted the urge to shock him. He looked for another way out of the place.

I jumped out of his arm. I walked on all four sniffing around. Usopp turned his head towards me.  
'Room is different..' I thought to myself. I noticed a something on the floor.

'Beware of the button on the floor..' I read frowning to myself. There was click. Usopp looked down. My eyes widen. I run up and tackled Usopp as a giant axe came from the walls nearly cutting him in half.

"...Oh my gawd!" Usopp freaked out. I touched another button. The floor suddenly changed. Usopp screamed holding me tightly as he went sliding down wards.

This was like a slide of death. When we went flying off the ledge. Usopp was smart enough to grab on to the ledge of a cave. He looked down eyes widening. When he climbed up.

"...T-Treasure hunting is dangerous business.." Usopp looked down at the lava that was all the way down.

I nodded my head jumping out of his arms. When there was the sound of something breaking. I turned around as Usopp looked down. My eyes widen as he suddenly screamed. I bit on to his collar. Usopp was dangling at the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the Lava down below.

"This is to bad for my heart!" Usopp shouted. I pulled him up on the ledge. I let him go taken a breath. He wasn't light at all.

"..You saved my life.." Usopp looked at me. Indicated for him to fallow me. He nodded his head walking with me.

I saw in the other room. This became a sort of survival test. Usopp was being chased by arrows with me. There was again a boulder that gets old pretty quickly. Then we had climb up the side of cliff.

When finally we reached the last room. I saw this pretty stone. That was like the Stone. I found at the last island.

I made my way up to the stone. I took it from the pedal stone. I placed it in my bag. I walked down to Usopp. I jumped into his arms. Another path way opened up that was less life threatening.

When we came out from the tree.

"And we are back.." Usopp looked behind him. I looked at the tree. I looked at that map. I marked it indicating that it was complete.

"..The only thing hiding on this island was that stone.." Usopp admitted. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. I jumped out of his arms.

"That's was kind of fun, Thanks Fumio." Usopp smile. I jumped up at him and licked his cheek.  
He turned his head away from me.

I jumped off of him walking away from him. I waved good bye to him finding away to leave this island to continue my treasure hunt.

* * *

**HanaMi03 : super fun adventure time! XD have cookie for the wait of the next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**HanaMi03: _You know, I was kind of inspired to make this story after reading 'The Smallest Strawhat ' By pikaace here on the fanfction only because of the simple fact, that I love Pikachu it's my favorite Pokemon. I also liked that story a lot read all the chapter's twice from the begining, you should check it out if you like anyway enough about me rambling here is the third chapter_**

* * *

****I got off the island of Syrup village. I was currently on a boat that came in contact with a giant whirlpool. I was just smart enough to hide in a barrel. I went inside my magical bag looking at the two stones.

I have acquired from all my treasure hunting. I looked at the maps that have been found and or stolen by pirates. I looked at them all smiling.

'I am going to be the greatest Treasure Hunter in East Blue!' I thought to myself. I started organizing everything in my magic bag feeling pretty good about everything and my progress.

This Pikachu was going to accomplish some great things. I wondered what these stones were for, there was never any information on them. I bet they were important.

Once everything was put in order. I came out of my bag. I place the bag on me. I drifted in the barrel. I took a nap at one point. When something lift the barrel probably hours after my nap.

When the barrel opened. I was shocked to see an old man. That had a braided beard. He stared at me taken me out of the barrel. I was kind of hanging upside down by the tail. He turned me around inspecting me.

I sniffed at him in curiosity. He smelled like food and the sea.  
"What is it..?" One of the chefs asked.

'Sea cook.' I thought to myself. This looked to be a restaurant. I was still kind of curious about this old guy holding me. He didn't look bothered by me. He was indeed curious.

"You do something about this, Egg plant." He tossed me to a blond male. That was wearing a suit. I sniffed him.

"We should just get rid of that RODENT!" A guy shouted. I looked at him. My eyes widen. I went into my bag. I pulled out a some Berri.

The blonde looked at the Berri.  
"We can't just go and throw out a paying customer now can we..?" He asked. The man instantly shut up. He placed me on the table.

"Give it a menu and see what its wants." The old guy walked away from the table. I looked at the menu. There were all kinds of different foods on display. I was amazed by the amount. I frowned for a second.

The blonde waiter stood there. I pointed to the fruit bowl. I tapped it three times. I wanted him to give me three bowls of that.

'That grilled fish looks good.' I thought pointing to it as he seemed to be writing it down. I pointed at the milkshake. That was strawberry and chocolate flavor. I figured meat would be good but not to much. I pointed at the wings and the salad.

I closed the menu handing it to him indicating that my order was done.  
"Thanks for the order, I will bring it to you when its ready." He walked away. I nodded my head. I looked at my collar. I touched my bandana.

I looked at the skull feeling kind of happy of the design. The light blue bandana was pretty cool in my eyes.

A minute later there was fruit bowl. I sparkled eating the assorted flavor of fruits. I realized. I didn't even bother trying to figure where this place was until looking at the menu.

'Baraite!' I shouted. I realized that there was hidden treasure way below this restaurant in one of the maps I collected. I went in my bag taken out the map. I rummaged through my stuff knowing at one point. I picked up something, I thought would be useful.

When I found the magic bracelet. I found this at my home island before leaving. This bracelet will allow me to breathe under water for as long as I need and protect me.

I know because, I used it on two occasions. I put the bracelet on coming out my bag. My eyes met the blondes as he looked surprised. I came out of my bag. He placed the last three bowls on the counter.

I gave my thanks. I began eating the fruits noticing eyes on my small form. I ignored it rolling out the map. I looked it over trying to remember the details.

"What are you.?" The old man said. I looked at him. I went into my bag. I came out showing him a stone.

"That stone, only the ones who seek those are treasure hunters." He said to me. I showed him my other one.

"You already have two?! I have never met anything or anyone whose managed to get their hands on those really rare stones before.." He rubbed his chin.

"For a little creature your full of surprises.." He stated.  
"What's your name?" He asked me. I showed him my dog tags.  
"Fumio J. Gold..." He looked at me. I beamed with pride with my unique name. He broke out in a grin.

He scratched my chin.  
"Your alright, little pipsqueak, you have accomplished so much as a Treasure Hunter, I can't help but respect someone whose found two of the seven legendary stones that reside in East Blue, nobody has ever found them in last Hundred Years.." He told me.

The accomplishment nearly blew my head away.  
"Names Zeff by the way, I use to be a pirate but I am now a chef here at the Baraite." He told me. I gave him a look of amazement.

"Your quite the creature, I feel honored to serve such a great Treasure Hunter, if you find the last stones here in the East Blue, you will become a Legend across all the seas.." Zeff said to me.

I felt a spark in my eyes.  
'A legendary treasure hunter of East Blue.' I was awed by the thought of having such a title. Then I felt nothing but determination.

I looked at the bracelet before eating my meal. I ate all the chicken before jumping down from the table with my bag.

I was going to finish the rest of my meal when I got back from my swim. When I was outside. I jumped in the water remembering what the map had show me. I swam all the way down being able to breathe underwater was an amazing thing.

Fish were awesome to look at as I swam all the way down getting deeper into the sea. I saw a coral reef. I swam all the way there seeing something written on the stone.

'To retrieve the stone you must bring closure to one who has lost a dear loved one..' I read the description. When I noticed something in the reef. I swam over to it seeing the bottle. There were was type of locket in there a long with a letter.

I looked at it in confusion before swimming all the back. I got of the water feeling pretty wet and a bit hungry. I went back in to see my food was still on the table. I jumped up eating some fruit.

I stared at the bottle noticing the name Zeff.

"Where did you go pipsqueak.?" The old man questioned. I looked at the bottle before holding it up at him.

Zeff looked at the bottle in confusion. He took the paper out that was in the bottle. I saw how his eyes widen at the words. He was silent reading everything over. I was shocked to see the tears coming from such a strong old guy.

He was gripping on to the paper so tightly. He took out the silver locket in the bottle. He stared at the silver chain. He rolled up the paper glancing at me.

I had mixed emotion as he reached over petting me on the head.  
"I don't know how you managed to find that, but, I've never felt so grateful.." Zeff said to me. I made delighted noises from him petting me.

"Thank you, Fumio.." Zeff said to me.  
"**Huh..?**" I could of sworn he just said my name. The strangest part of all was seeing a glowing white light.

When something landed in my hands.  
"Another one of the Legendary Stones.." Zeff confirmed my suspicion. I looked at the tiny stone in confusion.

"Listen here squirt." Zeff's voice made me look at him.  
"Once you collect all Seven of those Stones, you better come back here, so I can treat you to something nice, ya hear me..?" Zeff stated.

I nodded my head.  
"Good! now get out of here." He tossed me out of the restaurant.  
"And you better not come back until you become a full fledge Treasure Hunter of East Blue!" Zeff tossed my bag at my face making me feel dizzy.

That crazy old guy just made me promise him. I sighed seeing a ship. I was about to jump aboard the ship.

"Hey.." Another voice greeted. I turned to the blonde. He lit a smoke.

"My name is Sanji Vinsmoke." He told me his full name. He blew out smoke from his mouth. I jumped on to the ship looking at Sanji.

He watched me sail off I simply waved as the ship sailed away.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _Mmm, I don't have much say, uuhm..*Goes back to editing story* till next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HanaMi03 : _goal before work edit and post all my chapters that are done, xD_**

* * *

Fourth Stone was fairly easy to find in East Blue. I just raided a pirate ship. I escaped with out being detected.

Fifth stone was harder. I had to fight armies of the dead in the cave. Sixth stone was like traveling way back in time after finding the cave. I retrieved the stone with ease.

The final stone. An ancient dragon was guarding the stone. I ended up having a battle of my life and let me tell you was super hard. I managed to survive and win and get the last stone.

I was currently on my way back to the Baraite. I was looking at the seven stones that were all glowing in numbers. I watched as the glowing intensified. The stone all rise making a circle around me.

'This is new..' I though to myself. When they all went inside of me. The sensation was weird like it was merging with my electrical energy. My senses felt kind of heightened after.

I woke up to the sun blaring down at me. I crawled over to the ledge of the boat. I hoisted myself up and looked at myself in the reflection. On my forehead there was mark of a blue lightning bolt.

I thought it looked kind of cool. I tied my favorite bandana on my ear. When I noticed the Baraite. I jumped in the water swimming the rest of the way. I jumped on to the ship. I entered the Baraite.

The place was just as I remembered.  
"Your back." Zeff looked at me. I waved my hand.  
" That mark, I don't believe it, you collected all those stones didn't you..?" He questioned. I nodded my head.

I jumped up on a table. I sniffed the table liking the smell of wood. I lay on the table enjoying the feel of the cool surface. I lay there for a few minutes.

"Take this, its on the house." Zeff said to me. I looked at him. I got up smelling the hotness of the food that made my stomach squeal. I began eating making delighted noises. I didn't even care that Zeff was petting my head.

Once I finished eating. I lay on the table feeling satisfied with an empty plate.

"Glad you enjoyed it pipsqueak." Zeff looked happy. I felt happy to having to keep my promise to him. It was times like this it made me feel that humans weren't bad.

That food was so delicious. He gave it to me for free. I wanted to give him something. I went in bag searching for that item. I picked up in my adventures. I found the scale. I went out of my bag.

I held it out to Zeff. He looked confused for a moment taken the scale from me. He inspected it even closer. Those eyes of his widen.

"This scale..." He looked at me.  
"..Its the proof that All Blue exist.." He murmured. I tilted my head.  
'All Blue..?' I questioned.  
"Your giving me this?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Thanks, pipsqueak, its almost sad to see you go." He pat my head.  
"Come back anytime if you ever need a home you can find one here." He disappeared into the kitchen. I don't know what it was that happened. I can feel that there was a special bond between myself and Zeff. I seemed to forging a lot of bonds on my journey.

That makes me happy. Sanji was standing here. I looked at him. He was quiet. He pat my head. I enjoyed his touch. He began scratching my ears. I nuzzled his hand feeling quit affectionate. Sanji's touch was gentle those hands of his were calloused because of all the cooking he probably does in the kitchen.

"Safe travels, buddy." Sanji pat my head. He left to the kitchen. I walked out of the Baraite. That ends that chapter of my life. I became the legendary treasure hunter of East Blue.

That wasn't good enough because to me. I was aiming for the world. I snuck onto a ship. I hid in a corner going into my bag. I stayed in this magical bag of mine sorting threw somethings.

I literally had so much gold and junk in here. That it feels a little bit crowded. I have no means of getting rid of it.

'I was wondering where this Elixir went..' I read the description.  
'Can cure any kind of sickness or disease..' I placed it in place were it was easy access. I decided to sort the gold in here.

That took for hours because there was just so much gold. I should really exchange some of this for Berri.

I was one rich little Pikachu. I found a bag and put a lot of gold in this bag. I decided that I would exchange it for Berri on the next Island. I fell asleep for like eight hours because I was tired.

When I awoke from my slumber. I walked out my bag. I place the bag on me. The bandana. I decided to hide my mark. I felt naked with out in on my head.

I sniffed around finding nothing unusual. I made it out of the ship undetected. My ears twitched hearing a battle going on making me walk over. I saw a bunch of marines battling a group of pirates.

I looked at the ship seeing the marine flag made me sigh. I stowed away on a marine ship.  
"Why won't you fight back!?" A woman shouted. She had brown hair with brown eyes. I looked at the pirate that had penguin written on his hat.

"..Are you really my enemy..?" He asked. She looked conflicted with herself. I looked to see body parts flying around. I know that this was defiantly not normal. I am just going to assume its a devil fruit user. I have heard about them in East Blue.

"I.." She looked conflicted. I looked back at the pair. Penguin guy kissed the woman. Who dropped her weapon.

'Awe, Love always gets me..' I thought to myself. I jumped off the ship.  
'I'm just going to pretend that I don't see anything..' I thought walking in the opposite direction.

"Your all in trouble now!" A marine shouted. I turned my head seeing a giant bazooka. My eyes widen as the trigger was pulled.

"**AAHH!**" I screamed having to be sent flying. I landed straight into some kind of marine. My eyes were all swirly. I felt dizzy from the blast. I shook my head.

'Ugh my head..' I thought to myself. When I blinked noticing that I was in some kind of blue sphere. I tilted my head in confusion. My head turned to the pirate. That was looking at me. I looked at him. He looked back at me.

"Your life is mine pirate!" A marine shouted. I jumped out of the way of the sword.  
'Wait! I'm not a pirate!' I shouted in my head. This guy was trying to slice and dice me. I dodged his attack.

When he kicked me. I rolled by the feet of the pirate that was using his devil fruit. I could run away. These stupid marines blasted me with a bazooka and just tried to kill me. It was a little personal.

I got up and charged at the marine. I made my tail turn Iron before smacking him hard into the giant wave of body parts.

"**Take THAT stupid marine!**" I yelled out. When I moved my body out of the way of somebody trying to shoot me.

"You stupid little rodent!" A guys voice on the ship made me look at him. He aimed at me. I dodged the bullets. He tried to shoot me. There was spark from my cheeks.

"**you want a piece of this..?**" I questioned. I was charging up the electricity. The guy just looked at me. I let loose of my electricity that hit him hard shocking his entire body.

"**Alright!**" I punched the air. When I touched my forehead.  
'Ara? My bandana is gone..' I thought to myself.

"Well this is an unexpected event, I came here to get the head of Trafalgar D. Law.." I heard the person speak. I turned my head.

"I found something far more important, Like a legendary treasure hunter of East Blue." He had this malicious look in his eye.

"I'm quite curious how did you get all the way here in the grand line..?" He asked. My eyes widen like saucers.

'I'M IN THE GRANDLINE!? ' I shouted in my mind. The guy looked at me with smirk.  
"Even you didn't know you where it was you are, fascinating.." He drew his sword.  
"..I no longer care about this pirate, the only thing, I care about is capturing you!" He smirked at me. I backed away from him.

'I don't want to be sought after! go back to trying to take a pirates life!' I yelled in my head. He charged at me. I jumped out of the way. I booked it on the other side of the battle. That marine captain was right on his heels.

He charged at me. I jumped towards a house. I landed on the wall and pushed myself off the wall as the marine captain crash landed into the poor person house.

I ran for my life in the opposite direction.  
"IMBECILES GET THAT RODENT!" Marine captain shouted. I was headed straight towards them. I tried to stop myself. I was skidding right into them.

I was grabbed one of them. I shocked them making them extra crispy before jumping out of the pile. I booked it towards the town running for my very life not wanting to get captured by these stupid marines.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _Just realized start of running into the Heart Pirates, wow, xD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**HanaMi03: _oh man getting slightly nervous about uploading my other chapters, but I am committed to stick through with this decision! _**

* * *

I managed to loose the marines. I was out of breathe. I made myself relax for a few hours. When I picked up this peculiar scent.

I frowned turning around seeing a giant wolf was not on my agenda today. The wolf grabbed me by the tail. It threw me hard towards a glass window that shattered. I lay on the table in pain.

When I picked up the scent of roses. I turned my head seeing the woman from earlier. I sat up looking at the pirate crew. My eyes went to the big fuzzy hat. That had a bunch of black spots. I looked at it for a good minute.

When I glared at the window sparks appeared on my cheek as I backed up. I lowered my body growling making sparks fly around me. I was careful not shock anyone. I waited for a second.

I made the sparks a bit bigger. When I charged as wolf that threw me through the window came. I tackled the beast. I rolled with it outside. Wolf growled and tried to bite me. I shocked the wolf. He head butted me. I went flying again. I got barring's as it tried to lunge at me. I jumped out of the way.

I used Iron tail smacking it hard. The whimper of pain was enough for me. To sent a bolt of lightning at the wolf. That seemed to jump out of the way my attack. It was inside the tavern. The jerk grabbed my tail. It slammed me into another table.

I moved out of the way of its jaws again. I paralyzed the beast with my electric powers. I tackled it hard to the side. I bite down on its fur as it tried through me off. I charged my electricity once more.

I let loose on the wolf that dared attacked me. When it was fried to a crisp it finally fell to the ground. I panted rolling off the wolf.

'Fighting is so exhausting..' I thought to myself.  
"..I can't believe a little mouse like you, just took care of a giant wolf.." I turned my head to the woman.

"Your so strong.." She looked really impressed by me. I looked at her in confusion. She walked over to me. I backed away from her.

'Watch it lady, I'm not afraid to shock ya..' I thought steering clear of this woman. Who was smiling so sweetly to me. I think about how she was with that penguin who was looking at me.

I looked at the penguin guy before looking at the woman.

"You know, your bleeding.." She said to me. I glanced at my back seeing the dried blood. I was wondering where that pain was coming from.

"Come with me, I will make sure that, you get to a doctor.." She smile holding her hand out. I slapped her hand away. I shook my head. This woman was bad news. I knew everything about her was a fake

She didn't even care about that Penguin guy whom she was kissing.  
"Aria!" A voice shouted.  
"How many times, do I have to tell you to stop messing around with pirates and is that dead wolf!?" The girl screamed. I looked at her light blue eyes and red hair. She was kind of beauty compared to this Aria woman.

"And don't you know our fathers men are here?!" She snapped at her. She was about to go one when her eyes landed on me.

"oh my gosh! you poor thing!" Her sights were set on me.  
"Are you okay!?" She knelt down.  
"Wait, Kimiko that creature is dangerous." Aria warned her. Kimiko touched my head. I rubbed my head on her hand.

"What are you talking about? this creature is so cute." She said petting me. I made noises of approval.

She took something out. She sprayed my wounds. I yelped in pain. I didn't make a fuss as she bandaged me.

"There now be careful okay? its dangerous out there." Her smile was so genuine. I nodded my head. Aria went to touch me. I backed away from her.

"What is your problem with me!?" She snapped at me. I jumped on the table.  
"At least give me a chance here." She said holding out her hand. I moved in giving her a little sniff of the hand.

I backed away shaking my head.

I can't bring myself to trust her. My animal instincts tells me to stay away from her. When I felt another nose making me blinked. I stared at the polar bear who was sniffing me.

That made me curious as well as he sniffed me. I went and sniffed him again. The two of us tilted our heads.

"Who are you?" He asked me.  
"**My name is Fumio J. Gold. **" I introduced myself.  
"Bepo." He said to me. I held out my paw. He shook my hand.  
"**Wait you understand me? **" I asked him. He nodded his head.  
"**Great! **" I nearly leaped for Joy.

I looked at this Aria girl.

"**Bepo, you should really look out for that woman, Aria, I don't know what it is, but, She is not trust worthy, She doesn't feel anything for your crewmate, I think you should be careful. **" I warned him.

He frowned a little at me.  
"Why tell me all this..?" He asked me.  
"**Because, I like you! **" I grinned. I waved my hand jumping off the table.  
"**Bye bi Bepo! **" I waved my paw leaving the place.

I was walking by myself marching to my own music. When my ear twitched. I hide in the alleyway. Marines ran by me. I crept into the forest. I climbed up a tree putting my bag on a branch.

I went inside the bag to fall asleep. I woke up the next morning climbing out of my bag. I took it off the branch.

I decided to go hunting for some raw fish in the river. I lowered myself watching the fish. I dived in catching one. I bit down hard on the fish. I killed it before eating the remains. I had to say that the raw fish wasn't so bad.

I licked the juices and ate it all the way down to its bones. I licked my lips tossing the remains before going in getting another fish.

I ate every fish. I caught and there were about ten of them that had been eaten to the bone. I took these with me.

I decided to make some kind of bone necklace. Once I was finished. I tossed it away in the lake walking in the trees to eat some berries going to scavenge for food is always fun. I hummed a little having a light jump to my walk.

"..You know Aria isn't that bad.." A woman's voice made me stop.  
"I know, but, Bepo keeps warning me about her, something about that creature telling me not to trust her." The familiar voice made me hide in the bushes.

"..Well, to tell you the truth, isn't really that trust worthy, but, she is kind of like my sister, I always got to look out for her, I'm just sorry she's causing you so much pain, because, I know you like her a lot Penguin." Kimiko who was apologizing to Penguin. She was alone with him.

"I do." He sighed. Kimiko chose this time to trip. Penguin caught her. She was in his arms. I saw her face turn a bright red. Penguin looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I am just so clumsy sometimes.." Kimiko apologized.  
"Its fine.." Penguin helped her stand. She looked to the side.  
"Do you want to get Ice -cream with me? while we wait for your captain..?" Kimiko asked.  
"Sure." Penguin walked with her to the parlor. I watched them walk away. Kimiko looked so happy from a far being with Penguin.

"Where is Penguin..?" Bepo's voice made turn to the polar bear.  
"..I told him to wait here with Kimiko-ya.." Law grumbled. I decided to get out of the bush. I didn't notice my bag getting caught. I kind of went flying up before hitting the ground making a noise.

"**ow..**" I felt my eyes going all swirly.  
"..Fumio, what are you doing here..?" Bepo asked me. I looked at him.  
"**Hi Bepo.**" I said before tugging on my bag. That was caught in the bush. I tugged on it some more.

"**Let goo! **" I shouted when it finally got unstuck. I went flying straight into a house.  
"**oi..**" I walked with my vision all blurry. I shook my head.  
"Are you okay?" Bepo asked me.  
"**I will be fine..**" I got up dusting the dirt off my fur coat. A twitch of my ear. I jumped away from something hitting me. That sounded like a gun being shot. I looked around. When I ducked having to miss another bullet.

"**somethings trying to kill me! **" I shouted nearly dodging a bunch of bullets. I ran around in circles.

I dived under the bench.  
"That's really concerning.." Bepo looked around. I had my paws over my ears.  
"**Its not safe..**" I said feeling terrified.  
"..I will help you." Bepo said to me.  
"**What!? you don't have to really, you have a crew to look after and a captain, please don't worry about me, Bepo.**" I said to him.

"No I insist, because I also like you." Bepo said to me.  
"**eh..? **" I was shocked by his words. He was looking around.  
"**Bepo!**" I shouted jumping up. When I felt the pain instantly taken the bullet. I rolled over hitting the ground.

"FUMIO!" He shouted running over to me. He turned me over.  
"**Never took a bullet for someone.**" I said as he looked at my wound. He wrapped my wound. He picked me up handing me to Law.

"..I'll take care of everything for you. " he stated.  
"**Bepo..**" I reached over touching his jump suit. He looked at me. I placed something in his hand.  
"What is this..?" He sniffed it.  
"**For your protection..**" I said feeling week.  
"My protection..?" Bepo stared at the object. He put it around his wrist. He turned in the direction of the bullet. He was gone before I could do or say anything else.

Law ended up taking me to this big giant submarine. I was in and out of consciousness because of the wound. When I was placed down. I can feel him working on me. I passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _Fumio so nice, glad he turned out alright_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HanaMi03: _And so goes the daily commentary of you Listening to me before reading the chapter! I don't have much to say so uh..ENJOY!_**

* * *

I never been so happy in waking up in a metal submarine. Law who is most likely the captain looked a little relieved. I looked at the weird thing inside of me.

"Your going to be okay, Fumio-ya.." Law said to me. I have never been so grateful to another human being. I was also thankful for Bepo. That I feel like there was something. I should do for them in return.

I didn't give any of them a hard time. I just wanted to get better myself. In the midst of all this chaos. I truly had to wonder. What it was like to be so close with someone. I feel that being able to be a treasure hunter. I am capable of changing the world in my own way.

There was nothing for me to do just laying here staring at the ceiling. I nearly lost my life for real this time. I was saved once more. I had to question my purpose.

I had to wonder why is Law so sad. Why does he seek out vengeance. I can feel it from his very core. He cares about his crew. He looks as if he has been through so much in life. I've had pretty good life so far.

Law he is unknown source to me. He was an excellent doctor. He may be scary but there was just so much mystery behind him. He looks so alone.

'I want to bring the life back to his eyes..' I thought to myself. I felt as if it was the only way to make it up to him for saving my life.

"Fumio! are you okay!?" Bepo came charging in. Kimiko also came rushing into the place with Penguin.

"**I am fine, your captain saved me.**" I told Bepo who looked relieved.  
"of course! Captain has never let me down before!" Bepo licked my cheek. I giggled.  
"Thank goodness and I am so sorry, my sister she was the one who tried to kill you and was aiming to kill Bepo.." Kimiko answered.

"..Everything worked out fine in the end." Law stated. Penguin nodded his head. I let myself rest for a couple days under the care of Law. I was happy by the fourth day. I was finally able to move again.

I tested out my one paw tapping the table a few times. I tapped the table a few times with my other paw. I took one step and another step. I moved on all four to make sure nothing hurt.

I was happy knowing that everything was working fine.  
"A full recovery!" Kimiko shouted.  
"Your amazing Law!" Kimiko shouted.  
"Of course he is, my captain is the best!" Penguin boasted. I cracked a smile. Bepo looked like he could finally relax.

"We've stayed here long enough, its time for us to go." Law said.  
"o-oh right." Kimiko looked at Penguin.  
"**Bepo thank your captain for me, there is something, I need to do now, that I am all better.**" I said to Bepo. Who nodded his head.

I jumped off the table once everything was fine. I left the submarine. I landed on the solid ground. I ran into the forest.

When I was in the forest. I went inside of my bag going through my stuff tossing everything around trying to look for that one mystical item. I had come across on one of my treasure hunts.

When I found it. I took it out going out of my bag. I threw the crystal into the water. I closed my eyes put my hands together. I wished with all my heart to save the heart of the man who just saved my life.

I don't know what it was I was expecting to happen. There was a huge glow of light. I was sucked into some kind of portal thing.

'Trafalgar D. Law..' I thought of that mans name in my mind. I was being blown into this weird interdimensional travel. It made me feel like I was on drugs from all those weird colors.

When I hit the ground in painful heap. My bag was still on me. I looked around the area. I sniffed the air. I picked up Law's scent. I fallow it all the way to this huge white house. That had these metal bars.

I climbed up and over them. I snuck in the house. I found Law only he looked a lot younger with a little girl. Who looked really sick. He placed her inside the wardrobe. He ran off. I opened this wardrobe hopping into the place seeing the little girl who was breathing heavily.

There was a gun shot. I tried to think of what to do in this situation hearing footsteps. I grabbed the little girl. I pulled her with me inside of my bag. I had managed to pull her all the way inside. She was looking pretty bad.

I can only hope this magic bag was going to with stand whatever was happening in the real world.

"Big brother.." She said weakly while I was looking for that elixir. When I remembered where it was I put the thing. I ran over to the pile looking through it. I grabbed it running over to the little girl.

I poured it down her throat gently as she drank the contents. I felt it wasn't safe outside this bag. I decided to stay here as the girl slept. I waited around her as her breathing seemed to go back to normal.

She was sleeping so soundly. Her breathing was normal. I checked her temperature before walking out of my bag. I had it strapped around me.

There was nothing left but debris.  
"How could we have done this..?" A woman asked. I looked at her. She was wearing a marine uniform. She had black hair with green eyes.

'This woman will be able to explain things to her..' I thought to myself. She looked down at me.  
"What are you?" She asked picking me up. I had to place my trust in this woman for the sake of that little girl.

I held on my paw to her before going into my bag. I pulled the little girl out of the bag. Her eyes widen. She noticed that there wasn't any white spots on her.

"...I understand what, I have to do.." She looked at me then at the girl. She carried her with me to her marine ship. She reported on the island. That there were no survivors. That her job was done.

I have never had such a stressful few days in my life. I may have cured the little girl on the bed. I wondered how Law was doing. He probably thought she was dead. I luckily saved her. The little girl well she was making a full recovery.

I was by her side ever since she was brought aboard this ship. The commander of this ship was really accommodating. I couldn't tell her anything. She wouldn't have understood of me.

The little girl finally woke up. Those bright eyes of hers stared back at me.  
"You saved me.." She took my little paws. I felt a little sad for her. She took me holding me in her arms.

"I'm glad your awake, how are you feeling.?" The woman asked her.  
"...I'm fine but where is mommy and Daddy? and my big brother..?" She asked the woman. Who looked at her with sadness.

I wish this girl didn't have to hear these horrible things from a stranger. I knew she understood that her parents were dead. That her brother was mostly likely dead as well, that brought her to tears.

It was heart breaking she was holding on to me for dear life. She cried while hugging me. I did my best to comfort the mourning girl.

"..I know its tough, but, I will take you to my home, its peaceful there, In East Blue, you will grow strong.." She told her.

I looked at the girl who didn't say anything. I know she was listening. She only nodded her head. The woman walked away from her.

"My name is Lami.." She told me. I showed her my dog days. Her eyes squinted trying to read the letters.

"Fumio..?" She asked. I nodded my head patting her head to praise her. She had a light smile before looking down.

"Are my parents really dead..?" She asked me.  
I nodded my head. She had tears in her eyes.  
"W-what about my big brother is he dead..?" She asked me. I could have changed the future. I am one hundred percent sure that Law was still alive.

He might be broken boy who thinks he lost everything. I saw him as adult. I only changed the fate of one person that was in his life at one point. I shook my head.

There was still a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"..Then, I can meet him again.." She said to me. I nodded my head. She frowned a little at the ground.

"..But.." She looked at her stubby little hands. I placed my paw on her hand. She picked me up and carried me over to the window.

"Do you think, I can become strong enough to see him again..?" Lami asked me. I nodded my head. She scratched my ears.

"Then, I will try and do that! I will find my brother Law if its the last thing, I do!" Lami was determined.

She was still mourning for her parents during this voyage. I was with her so that she didn't have to carry all this pain by herself. The woman of this ship told her what had happened to her home island.

Lami learned of the truth. It hurt her but she looked determined. She kept me close to her. I felt it was my duty to stay beside her.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _In the past, I played around with the Idea of Laws sister being alive this time around, I managed to make it happen in this story, so it made me proud! Huzzah! Errr...Bye! *Runs*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**HanaMi03:_ I should probably finish uploading my other story, hmm, I will do that after this one! =D_**

* * *

Shimotsuki Village was indeed a very peaceful place. Lami seemed interested in the place. She had me in her arms as she walked around the place leaving the marine ship. I wasn't sure what the marine lady had in mind for Lami.

Lami seemed to have something else in mind. She didn't want to bother with the marines. She did explore the place. It took use more then a week to get here. I know East Blue was a peaceful place. I was born here.

I don't know how much of this world. I had changed by saving a child who was mostly like suppose to die.

'I wanted to save Law's Heart' I told myself. This was something. I wanted to do for him since he saved my life.

'Legendary Treasure Hunter, like myself will always pay back somebody in some way..' I thought to myself.

Lami finished exploring she came across a dojo. There she saw a girl who was challenging this boy with green hair.

'oh my god is that Roronoa Zoro as a kid!?' I thought to myself. I have come across him before taking a trip back in time. Lami look on with interest as the girl with blue hair easily defeated him.

There were literal sparkles in her eyes. She waited a bit before running up to the girl.  
"Excuse me.." She looked at the girl. Who looked at her.  
"Your really strong, can you teach me how to use a sword like that..?" Lami requested.

"Who are you?" She asked her.  
"My name is Lami." Lami introduced herself.  
"Kuina." The other girl replied.  
"This is Fumio, he is my guardian." Lami introduced me. I was quite surprised from that introduction.

'Make's me feel kind of special.' I thought to myself. I waved as Kuina looked at me. She looked at Lami.

"Can you please teach me how to get stronger, I will do whatever it takes to see my big brother again.." Lami said with determination.

"Fine, I will teach you." Kuina agreed.  
"only because it will help me, get stronger." She smirked. She looked at me.  
"That alright with you?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. I can only help support and protect Lami at this point. Lami looked ecstatic. Kuina started teaching her the basic giving her a wooden sword. That's when the lessons began.

Kuina was less then merciful. Lami didn't care about that she simply did as instructed with no questions asked. I would be lying that it wasn't a struggle for her. Especially having no skills and the spar always ended up with her defeat.

Lami always got back up challenging her. She would even watch the duels. Kuina had with Zoro. Who would always loose.

"I will not give up." Lami stated. I had to be the one to make sure she slept and ate. That was no problems. Lami would train , take lessons, eat and sleep. I was with her with every step.

Time flew by so quickly when watching Lami. She improved so much. Kuina looked pleased with her improvement. I honestly liked how Lami adored Kuina. She really looked up to this girl.

Lami was hiding behind a tree having to see Kuina hold a real sword. She watched the duel with her teacher and Roronoa Zoro. I was with her watching quietly.

"She's so strong.." Lami held such admiration for this girl. I didn't mind it one bit seeing her smile.

Tragedy struck again. Lami knew the concept of death. She just didn't expect to experience it a second time. Kuina was taken from her. She watched the people of the village take away the casket of Kuina.

That night she was in tears all night and day hugging me close. I only had a blanket for her and myself. She was practically orphans.

Lami was sad about Kuina's death. She decided to sneak a peak in the dojo. Where she saw that boy was talking to this other guy. Zoro took Kuina's death pretty hard himself. He requested the sword that belong to Kuina.

The master of the dojo gave it to him. Lami turned away from the scene. She picked me up walking out of the dojo. She looked at the wooden sword in her hands.

"..Fumio, you will try to stay with me for as long as you can right?" She looked at me. I nodded my head.

"You were there for me, I want to do be there for Kuina's rival.." Lami gripped the wooden sword. I fallow her to open space. She went on training by herself. I tried to help her using iron tail. It took four days for her to work up the courage.

Zoro was taken a break.  
"I challenge you! to a spar!" Lami declared to him. Zoro looked at her.  
"Get out of here pipsqueak, I'm busy." He stated turning around. Lami went charging at him.  
"my name is Lami! I swear, I will defeat you!" Lami shouted attacking him with the wooden sword.

Zoro took her down so easily with his wooden sword. Lami got back up. She went to attack him again. Zoro was forced to defend himself from her.

"You lost, face it." He turned his back at her. Lami had tears in her eyes. She grabbed her wooden sword.

"I will be back.." She promised walking away.  
'Lami has now dedicated herself into using a sword..' I thought to myself. I gave her some berri as she got something to eat. She went and trained on her own doing a bunch of cardio and running with things strapped to her. I joined her of course and even showed her how to hunt for food.

Next Day. She went charging at Zoro again. She lost to him again. She took her defeat in stride. There was always a promise of tomorrow. This went on for a week.

"..your relentless.." Zoro sat down.  
"..I said, I was going to beat you." Lami huffed crossing her arms.  
"Fat chance, that's going to happen." Zoro told her. She stuck her tongue out to him.  
"I will win some day! no matter what, I won't give up! When I get at least one hit on you! you will give me your name!" Lami declared.

She walked off to train some more. Three days later. She managed to get a hit on Zoro. Who was caught off guard.

Lami looked pleased with herself. She was still knocked on her bum by him.  
"..You did pretty good, Lami, Name is Roronoa Zoro." He smirked at her. Lami looked at him. She grabbed her wooden sword.

"My full name is Trafalgar Lami.." She told him. She got up dusting herself.  
"I will catch up to you, Zoro, this I swear to you because if I can't then, I will never have the strength to find my big brother!" She pointed her wooden sword at him.

"My will won't lose to yours!" Lami stomped away from him. She got herself all riled up. That declaration. She was growing to be a fine young woman. She worked herself to the bone after that since she was determined.

Everyday was struggle to live. I was there next to her. I did my best for her. She appreciated everything. I did despite being small. I kept her fed, clothed and bathed. I would even help her train.

She was chasing after Zoro everyday to fight him. She was in good spirits. Her smile and fighting spirit only increased with every battle she had with Zoro.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _I was nervous but now, I am quite proud of my story, *Dabs Haki* Have as many virtual cookies as you want while I continue to work xP_**


	8. Chapter 8

**HanaMi03: _Take Two! _**

* * *

Lami dedicated herself to the sword so she could become strong enough to find her brother. Zoro was someone. She sought out to improve her skills. When he suddenly left one day. Lami stayed behind wanting to train as much as she could before setting off after him.

Lami was now sixteen. I was shocked to have kept her alive for so long. She mostly took care of herself. She was growing up to be quite the sword wielder.

"..Nobody can amount me to like Zoro.." She looked bored. She looked towards the sea. She was wearing a light pink kimono.

"I won't be able to see my brother, if I can't even beat him once.." She stared out at the sea.  
"..Fumio, we must leave at once in search of Zoro, I can't hold back anymore, I've trained so much, now its time we leave." She picked me up.

I nodded my head as she used some of the berri. I gave to her to purchase a boat. The only thing she doesn't have is an actual sword.

Her hair was braided back. She did it herself. I was once again amazed by how much she has grown. I was glad she never lost her smile or her determination. She untied the rope.

"..I just realized, I have no idea how to navigate.." Lami looked a troubled. I pat her shoulder in reassurance.

"Do you know how to navigate..?" She asked me. I nodded my head. She looked relieved to have me around.

"Course you do, your the best guardian ever!" She kissed my cheek. I giggled from the attention. I paid close attention to the weather and everything. Lami began to mediate. It was about time we left that island.

'Its time to search for her brother but, first Zoro.' I thought to myself. I can still kind of pick up his scent but it was hard cause it was very feint.

"Gah! I need a katana of my own!" Lami stated. I shook my head.  
'She should of thought of that before leaving..' I thought to myself. Lami sighed shaking her head.

I was on the look out. It brought me back to those days of me sailing alone. I am with Law's little sister. I even went all the way back in time just to save her. I don't know how much it could of changed things.

'What does my Future hold..?' I had to ask myself. I still want to be the greatest Treasure Hunter in the entire world. That was kind of put on hold. I had to repay Law in some way. Lami had become more then just some companion. She was my only family.

That made Law my family. I rubbed my temples things are just getting complicating here for me.  
'At least Lami is happy..' I thought looking at the teenage girl who was meditating.

Two days later. I brought us to a town. That had pretty decent weapons shop. I got Lami to fallow me. She looked around the town. I ran up to the shop as she entered.

"Katanas!" Lami had this excited gleam in her eyes as she looked at the different swords. She checked them out one by one. She didn't look to comfortable with any of them.

That was until one sword caught her attention. She walked over to the blade. That had design of a dragon.

"This is one of my finest blades, it was said to be blessed by both an angel and a powerful dragon, who forged this blade thousands of years ago." The weapons smith explained to her. She reached over touching the hilt of the sword.

Energy in that sword was brought to life. I can feel the warmth and the love from the blade.

"Blades choose their owners.." Weapon smith took the Katana. He handed it to Lami.  
"..This blade has chosen you, please handle it with care and don't worry about paying for it." He said to her.

"Kuina, would be proud of me having to own a real sword.." Lami walked out after thanking the man.

'Blessed sword huh..?` I thought looking at the blade. Lami seemed super happy. She was probably thinking of Kuina. I remembered those countless hours of her going through the basics that was taught to her.

Every single day she would practice swinging that wooden sword. When that broke she took a bamboo and used that to the point of her hands bleeding. The search for Zoro began.

Year of searching for that guy was way harder then I had originally thought. East Blue wasn't that big of a sea. It was super frick`n hard finding him. Lami has resorted to bounty hunting. She has been hearing rumors of Roronoa Zoro. Who has been making a living of hunting pirates.

She liked to get practice with her blade. She named is Shinai. A really unique name. I'd say she has been getting pretty good with her sword.

"Another nameless pirate, falls to my hand.." Lami tossed them to marines. She got the payment. I jumped on to her shoulder.

"I'm getting real sick of looking for him!" Lami looked mad. She stomped towards the Tavern as her stomach growled.

She snatched a wanted poster.  
"..New Bounty Poster.." She looked at the picture. I looked at it with her as she was taking a drink from her strawberry milkshake.

"Monkey D. Luffy..?" She read the name. I noticed another bounty poster on the board. My eyes widen in shock at seeing the familiar face. I grabbed the poster. I ran back to her.

I slammed it down on the table.  
"ZORO IS A PIRATE!?" Lami shouted out. She slammed the poster down.  
"What the hell has that boy been doing since he left the island!?" She demanded.

The shock on her face was real. She sighed rubbing her fore head.  
"..I have more then enough reason to look for him now, I could use the excuse of hunting him for his bounty." She admitted.

'Way to think things through' I thought sipping on my milkshake.  
"..This is Town of Miyaja, Island right..? Maybe if were lucky another bounty will come for me, take it and we can get a proper sailing ship for the two of us!" Lami said. I thought for a moment thinking it would be good idea.

The last boat kind of got destroyed. I nodded my head.  
"Come on Fumio!" Lami grabbed me in her haste as she ran out of the Tavern. She ran down the street holding me.

When she stopped in her tracks seeing the marines. She frowned as one of them were assaulting a poor woman. Lami was about to step in when the marine was sent flying into the building.

She was shocked to see the guy on the wanted poster. The straw hat on his head. She would of pounced on him if her eyes didn't land on one Roronoa Zoro.

'No wonder his scent seemed so close..' I thought to myself. Lami grabbed on to her blade. She was already charging at the guy.

"RORONOA ZORO!" She screamed his name. I heard her blades clash with Zoro's.  
"L-Lami..!?" Zoro was shocked. Lami sent his sword flying out of his grasp in quick movement. The edge of her blade pointing at his neck.

"For me to get the upper hand on you so easily, Zoro, its not like you.." She stated having her blade slide down to his shirt.

Her eyes narrowed as she sliced down his shirt. My eyes were kind of wide having to see the scar along his torso. Lami stared at the scar as well, before looking at the one she has tried so hard to over come.

I felt her intense emotion of anger and envy. There was also some awe mixed in there. She didn't say anything.

"Hmm.." She turned away. I looked at Lami. I watched her feeling rather curious before the girl turned back to Zoro. She hit him hard with the back of the Katana.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU!? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!" She snapped at him.

"I would of just been fine, if you had told me about your departure!" She kicked him hard in the stomach.

Zoro gritted his teeth.  
"That's what your mad about!?" He yelled back at her.  
"OF COURSE I WOULD BE MAD ABOUT THAT YOU SIMPLE MINDED SWORDS FOR BRAIN! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! " She kicked him in the stomach for good measures before turning abruptly away from Zoro.

She stormed off in the other direction. I watched her stomp away. Zoro was still holding on to his stomach.

"Damn, she's gotten a lot stronger.." Zoro grumbled.  
"Who was that..?" A woman with orange hair asked.  
"How does a Marimo like you know of a beauty like her!?" The blonde shouted.

I sighed thinking it was best for me to go after Lami. She was more surprised about suddenly running into him. Her natural instincts just kicked in from feeling his presence. She was probably confused on what to do about this sudden turn of events.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _.Boop! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**HanaMi03: _Mew_**

* * *

Lami was a mess having to hide herself in a tree. I jumped up to her. She looked at me.  
"What do I do? I didn't expect to see, Zoro so suddenly.." She admitted. I knew that she was in this state.

"I kicked him and yelled horrible things to him! I'm such an idiot!" Lami hid herself. I looked at the conflicted girl. Humans were so complicating these days. She was really happy to see him. I know that much.

She held me in her arms petting me to calm her nerves. She eventually climbed down. She took a deep breathe walking back in town. She walked into the Tavern. Her eyes immediately moved straight to Zoro.

Who was with these other people having a meal. She bit her lip walking over to the table. She started to play with her hair. The group noticed her approaching.

"Zoro.." She looked to the side.  
".Lami." Zoro acknowledge.  
"About earlier, I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to suddenly see you so suddenly.." She explained. She was a nervous wreck running her hands through her long hair.

"..You were right, I should of said something to you before leaving our home." Zoro admitted.  
"I was just to focused on my goal, you know how much it means to me to become the greatest swordsmen in the world." Zoro said looking at her.

"I do." Lami looked at her feet. I tapped her shoulder. She scratched my ear for comfort.  
"I'm not mad about it, just caught me off guard seeing you again after all this time." She had break out in a smile.

'There is the strong Lami, I know..' I thought to myself.  
"I was actually glad you decided to chase your dream." She perked up some more.

"What I really wanted to say, its good to see you again, Zoro." She beamed at him.  
"Oh yeah...? you just want to fight me again and loose.." Zoro smirked.

Lami looked at the plate. She grabbed it and smashed it in his face hard.

"You know I have gotten a lot stronger since we have been apart you jerk! the least you could do is introduce me to your crew! or something!" She snapped at him.

Zoro had face full of food on him. I tried not to laugh at him.

"Like hell I will after that! you deserve to get your ass handed to you! woman!" Zoro yelled at her.  
"Come up with a better insult! Moss HEAD!" She screamed at him.

"Why you.." Zoro was seething in anger. I walked over to the plate. I sniffed the sauce eating the meat ball. I made a pleasant sound from the taste.

"Oi! that was mine you rodent!" Zoro snapped at me.  
"Don't yell at Fumio! it was just making sure the food didn't go to waste!" Lami yelled at him.  
"Always quick to defend it aren't ya!?" Zoro raised his swords. Lami had her blade at the ready.

"Where is your three sword style, Zoro..? with out all three of them it wouldn't even be worth it to fight you.." Lami stated.  
"Tsk, ya will you better find me some other time, since I don't have three swords." He stated. Lami sheathed her blade.

"Fine." She grabbed his collar.  
"But in return, you better introduce me to your crew right now, or I will make you bleed all over this table right in front of your crew.." She threatened.

"You've got some balls threatening a dangerous pirate, Lami." Zoro stated. Lami returned the glare. Her eyes soften.  
"Why Zoro, you should know me by now, I'm not one to cower so easily especially in your presence." She lifted his chin before pushing him back in his seat.

She put her foot on his chest. She snatched his beer mug. She took a drink sitting on the table.

"Mm, not bad, so you going to introduce me, or do I have drink every last drop of alcohol in this mug..?" She questioned cheekily. Zoro snorted.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
"Fine! have it your way just give me my beer!" Zoro snatched it from her. Lami looked extremely pleased with herself.

"The long nose there, is Usopp, he is the sniper of the crew." Zoro pointed to Usopp. I looked at the long nose. My mind went back to that time being with him in syrup village.

'No wonder he looked so familiar to me..' I thought to myself. My eyes landed on the blonde.

'Sanji!?' I thought looking at the suit. The curly eyebrows. I would ask of Zeff. I have no idea if he even knew at me this point. I did sort of go back in time. I probably created some paradox.

"Nami our navigator." Zoro pointed to the orange hair.  
"Its nice to meet you, I'm Lami." Lami shook her hand.  
"like wise." Nami had a smile on her face.

"Sanji the cook of the ship." Zoro introduced the blonde. Sanji had sudden hearts in his eyes. He took hold of Lami's hand. I shocked him before he could do anything. He was on the ground.

"Sorry, Fumio is extremely protective of me.." Lami apologized. Sanji lay on the ground roasted. That what he gets for trying to defile my Lami.

".Monkey D. Luffy my captain." Zoro finally introduced the last person in the group.  
"So you know Zoro.?" Luffy asked her.

"know him? I basically grew up with him, I would always challenge him everyday to a fight and end up loosing horribly, but, I swore to myself that I would get stronger, so, I can search for my older brother." Lami told Luffy.

"And I wouldn't be strong enough, until, I beat Zoro.." Lami looked at the man who was took another drink.

"..You've already gotten a lot stronger, why does beating me have to prove that point..?" Zoro asked me.  
"Do you even know why, I would pick fights with you everyday.?" Lami asked him. Zoro looked in thought.

"Can't say, I had ever thought about it." Zoro admitted.  
"..not really surprised, you could of just asked me." Lami admitted. Zoro eyes narrow at her. She looked to the side.

"..It was one of the same reasons why becoming the greatest Swordsmen means so much to you." Lami admitted.  
"I knew her too, Zoro, I watched her fight you ever single day while she trained me herself, I even saw your duel with her.." Lami admitted. Zoro eyes widen.

"Why are you telling me this now..?" Zoro asked her.

"Because, your a simple minded idiot, who only has swords for brains and thought that maybe just maybe, you will understand me a little more." Lami said to him.

"And that she was important to me too.." Lami was getting a little tear eyed. She got up,  
"have a good rest of your day." She walked away with me trailing behind her.

Lami was really in a sobered mood. I bet she was a little disappointed in not being able to fight Zoro.

"Now, I won't know if I'm strong enough.." She sighed. I pointed to the sea.  
"Your wondering if we should leave aren't you?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"We don't really have any reason to be here." She shrugged her shoulders.

I looked concern. She picked me up and started to pet me. She went to get a room for herself at the inn and bathed me before going to sleep.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _I don't know about you in a way, I like this ship with Zoro and Lami, since I created it unintentionally of course it just happened not my fault the story decided to write itself, that happens all the time, xP_**


	10. Chapter 10

**HanaMi03 : _*contemplates on what do next* Boop!_**

* * *

The next morning. Lami had just gotten out of the shower. Her mood seemed to be on the down low as she changed. I knew her spirits were down since she was carrying me every where she went.

'Zoro this is your doing..' I thought to myself. Lami was looking at the different items in the market place. She was looking at clothes before her eyes scanned the accessories.

"..You think, Zoro will ever understand..?" She questioned. She walked down the market. She came across Nami.

"Lami good morning.." Nami greeted her. Lami looked at her with a smile.  
"Good morning, Nami." She walked over to her.

"How are you this morning..?" Lami asked her.  
"I'm doing well." Nami then looked at the clothes. She had this thoughtful look about her. I looked at Lami who seemed to be in some kind of conflict with herself.

"Zoro! what are you doing..?!" Luffy shout made me look at the pirate captain. Nami turned her head towards her captain. Lami was kind of surprised to see Zoro.

Usopp eyes were on me. I looked at him in confusion. My attention was brought to Zoro. Who had walked up to Lami.

"I've been thinking all night about what you said." Zoro admitted.  
"Really?" She was kind of happy to hear that from him.  
" It doesn't really change anything it won't do anything about my current condition on not having three swords.." He said to her.

"..What do you mean by it doesn't change anything..?" Lami asked him.

" It caught me off guard that you knew her and that she trained you, but other than that, it changes nothing, you were always there challenging me everyday when she was gone, it helped me improve in some ways while I was training.." Zoro explained.

"I will admit on some days, you came really close to beating me, but, it was because of you, I wasn't completely alone." Zoro turned away.  
"Not that it matters, either way, I'm going to be the greatest Swordsmen in the world.." Zoro waved his hand like it was nothing.

Lami walked up to Zoro. I had full view of her kissing his cheek.

"I have never doubted that for a second, Zoro.." She gave him a big bright smile. Zoro's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"I'm leaving now and the next time we meet, you better have three swords so we can finally have that battle." Lami grinned at him.

"Lami.." Zoro looked so unsure of what to say. She looked at him in confusion.  
"Yes?" She questioned him. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Its nothing.." He looked to the side.  
"Just have a safe voyage.." He said to her. Lami took his hand after putting me down. Her smile was wide.

"You too, Zoro." Another kiss on the cheek before she turned away from him. She walked away letting go of his hand.

In that moment looking at Zoro. I can feel so many of his emotions coming off of him in waves. He was to stunned to move. He didn't know what to do with himself. Lami was walking away from him. He looked like he was going to go after her.

He stopped himself looking at his hand. He rubbed his head in frustration before glancing at me. I looked back at him.

"Keep her safe." Zoro told me. I never thought Zoro could be so adorable. I nodded my head because that's what I had been doing all this time. It wasn't just to save one heart. It was also because she was my family.

Lami went on challenging more pirates after leaving the Island. Week after we have last seen Zoro. She had to go and get herself cursed. I was trying to fallow Zoro's scent. He was the only one who can save her.

Lami's fever was increasing ten fold.  
"Are we close?" She asked me. I nodded my head. I saw another ship. Lami got up from the boat. She jumped on to the ship.

"Lami?! what the hell are you doing here!?" Zoro shouted.  
"Zoro.." She said as the other walked over to her. Lami was quick to grab him. She kissed him on the lips.

That's when the curse was broken. I was glad for that as she released him.

"W-what the hell!?" Zoro yelled out. His face was red. Lami had blinked a few times. She grabbed Zoro again. I can only watch as she brought him in for a second kiss. I wasn't exactly sure on how to feel about this whole ordeal.

Zoro's eyes slowly closed. He put his arms around her. Lami pulled him even closer to her. I would break them apart. It would just feel wrong. She released him. Her entire face flushed red.

"..I.." She was so confused on what to feel for herself. Zoro broke out of his dazed state.  
"..Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Yes.." Lami looked at the deck of the ship. She looked at her feet. I know she was struggling to tell him her true feelings. I suspected she had for him for a very long time.

"Sorry, I was cursed, and the only way to break it to save my life was to find you and kiss you.." She explained. Zoro flushed red looking to the side.

"I see, its because of the curse, but, what about the second kiss..?" Zoro asked her. She looked at him.

".oh you know, just making sure that curse was broken." She looked to the side.  
"Lami.." Zoro said as she put a finger to his mouth.

"No distractions, Zoro, you have your promise to keep to Kuina, I won't accept anything else until you make her dreams come true.." She had tears in her eyes.

"You understand!?" Lami yelled at him. Zoro nodded his head. There was twitch of my ears. I noticed a marine ship. My eyes widen at the glint of the rifle.

"Good! you better do whatever it takes because, I loved her too.." She had tears running down her cheek. I felt a little bit bad for what was going to happen. It seems she was going to spill a lot more tears today.

I went and jumped knowing that the trigger was pulled. Lami turned her head. I had already gotten hit by the bullet protecting her from death.

The pain was instant as I yelped in pain hitting the ground. My body in pain.  
"FUMIO!" Lami's scream of worries was enough to make my heart break. My vision was fading back. Lami's voice was slowly becoming distant. I can feel the tears falling on my fur. Her words weren't registering. I reached up touching her cheek so lovely.

'It's okay, Lami, you don't need me anymore, you will do great things in the world, I know you will find your brother..' I thought to her. I could feel the shake of her body. She was probably begging me to stay alive. The blood loss and the bullet there was no hope for me.

I can only give her a smile as my life slipped through my own fingers.  
"**I Love You Lami..**" I said weakly before my eyes closed taken my last breathe.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Her screams of agony were the last things. I heard as I drew my last breathe.

The only thing that put me at ease was knowing that Lami was alive.

* * *

**HanaMi03: _I hate to do this to you but, I have plans for sequel don't know when, I will get around to it though, Hope enjoyed this first part, thank you for reading my story see you later! _**


End file.
